Unwritten Sin
by danielle134
Summary: Two years after the war ended Katara and Zuko were married. They had a daughter and now she's fifteen and rebellious as ever. She has Zuko's temper, Katara's beauty, and a fiery personality. OC/OC R
1. Drop a Heart, Break a Name

**I really liked the idea of this story and just **_**had**_** to write it. I hope you all like it and remember, my birthday is in three days so for my present you should review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender…damn it. I do own the plot and some characters of this story…yay. **

**xxx**

I sat under the large tree in the garden. My back rested against the trunk and my hands interlaced around my knee that was pulled up to my chest. I tilted my head back and closed my honey golden eyes, my father's honey golden eyes. My parents were heroes of the Hundred Year War. They had married two years after the final battle when my mother was of age. I had come along nine months later. Fifteen years later and I was being groomed into the perfect young lady. I had to be so that I wouldn't dishonor my family. The Royal Family. I was the daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara. My Uncle Iroh had gone to Ba Sing Se after the war ended and reopened his tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, so I only got to see him when he visited which was unfortunately limited to three or four times a year. My Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, and their twins, Kysa and Pau lived in the South Pole. Avatar Aang and Master Toph lived in Gaoling with their son Kuzon. They all came to visit whenever they could.

"Princess Zuria?" A servant's voice broke into my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Hana. Hana was a middle-aged woman who had worked in the palace since I was a baby. She had actually been one of my nannies. She had dark brown hair that was always in a tight bun and a petite figure. She had been married once but her husband had been a soldier who was killed during the war. Hana didn't have any kids but she always said that I was enough to fill the gap.

"Yes Hana?" I got to my feet. I was fairly tall for my age so I was a little taller than her.

"Your father would like to see you in the throne room." She inclined her head slightly.

"How angry is he?" I sighed.

"Well…he wasn't exactly happy." She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Go, before he loses his temper."

"Ok. Thank you." I turned and left the garden. On my way to the throne room I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing a casual Fire Nation outfit. It consisted of a black top that was tight on my breasts and showed my midriff with long wide sleeves, black pants that were tight on my thighs but loosened on my knees and covered some of my traditional boots, and deep red gloves that had the fingers cut off. My accessories included a silver dangly jewel in my belly button, a hoop and two studs in my left ear, a hoop and four studs in my right, and a black choker with a red jewel dangling from it. My pin straight black hair was hanging at my waist with the top layer in a top knot, my crown placed in it. My eyes were painted black and my full lips were painted blood red.

"Princess." Vivek, one of the guards in front of the throne room, acknowledged me.

"Hello Vivek." I greeted.

"You're here to see your father?" He guessed. I nodded and he opened one of the large doors. I walked inside and the door closed behind me.

"Hey Dad." I noticed that the wall of flames my father was sitting behind was larger than usual and bit my lip. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Zuria." His voice was cold and hard.

"You needed to see me?" I moved closer.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Zuria, do you remember the dinner last night?"

"Vaguely." I shrugged.

"Well allow me to refresh your memory." The flames grew again. "Every noble in the Fire Nation Capital was present at the very important dinner last night. You knew that this was a very important dinner. And yet you did what?"

"I sat there and stared at my hands." I muttered. "Exactly as I was supposed to do."

"Yes. You did so for about an hour and then you excused yourself and never came back." He was really pissed off.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Zuria, you know you cannot just skip out on these dinners." He extinguished the flames and got to his feet. "You have responsibilities!"

"So let's just yell about it." I folded my arms under my breasts and glared at the floor.

"I _will_ yell about it!!" He stepped down so he was in front of me. The Fire Lord was about five inches taller than me. "You know better than this Zuria!! You have been taught better!!"

"You mean in those darling etiquette lessons or at the Fire Academy for Girls?" I turned my glare on my father.

"Both!!" He was losing his temper.

"Well excuse me for not being in the mood to sit at a table and be judged by a bunch of nosy old men who want nothing more than for me to screw up." I grumbled.

"So you decide to prove them right?!" He boomed. "That is the dumbest thing you could possibly do!!"

"Oh trust me Dad, there are plenty of worse things I could do." I smirked a little. "Trust me, I've done a few."

"You had better be joking young lady." His voice was suddenly low and threatening.

"Sure. Let's go with that." I set my lips in a flat line.

"Do you enjoy doing this?" He demanded. "Do you get a kick out of pissing me off and making me look bad?!"

"Yes Dad. That is my goal in life. To make you freak out and make you look like a fool." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You're overreacting."

"Zuria, I suggest you go to your room." He was scowling.

"Fine." I turned and stormed from the room. I set random things on fire the entire way to my room. I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me once I was in my bedroom. I tried to control my anger but ended up punching the wall, leaving a scorch mark on the formerly perfect surface. My mother always said that I got a lot of things from my dad including my black hair, honey golden eyes, firebending skills, and his short fused temper. I got my tanned skin from my mom. I walked over and flopped onto my huge black and deep red bed. My dad and I had been butting heads since I was old enough to talk. Neither of us ever backed down either. It was an endless cycle of hard headedness and pride.

Xxx

**I hope you liked the first chapter of **_**Unwritten**__**Sin**_**. I can't help but remind you all that my birthday is in THREE days so…please review. Ok then, well I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Bye Loves!**


	2. My Father's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. What…ever. I also do not own the poem later used in this chapter.**

**XXX**

I got to my feet when there was a knock at the door. It had been about an hour since my father had sent me to my room so he was probably coming to make sure we were ok. This is how it always was. I would screw up, he would yell, I'd storm to my room, and then an hour later he would come bearing apologies. It's a cycle that never ends. When I opened the door I wasn't disappointed.

"Zuria, I'm sorry I yelled at you." The Fire Lord said reluctantly. He hated to be the one to cave but he knew I could go longer dealing with my mom nagging about us fighting.

"It's ok." I shrugged, stifling a smirk. My father despised losing. I loved winning. I had never lost and he had never won. That's just the way it was.

"You are definitely my daughter." He sighed.

"Oh really? Well thanks for clearing that up." I rolled my golden eyes.

"Zuria, I think it's time we had a talk." He came into my room and closed the door behind him.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Yes." He sat on the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to him. I slowly sat next to him and glared at my black manicured nails.

"What do we have to talk about?" I muttered.

"Your attitude." He answered bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at my father with my eyes narrowed. "_I_ have an attitude? Seriously?!"

"Yes. You have an attitude and I'm getting sick of it." His eyes flashed with anger for a brief second. "Your mother is too."

"Whoop dido." My voice was sarcastic as it usual was when speaking with my father.

"I want to know why you're acting out." He stated. I folded my arms under my breasts and stared at the floor. "Ok." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I see you're going to be difficult so I'll guess. Is it one of your friends?"

"What friends?" I grumbled. I had absolutely no friends because anyone that I ever talked to at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls simply used me for my title.

"Is that the problem?" He asked.

"No." I answered in a cold hard voice.

"Is it a boy?" He tried again.

"What boy?" I felt my hands heating up a little. My dad didn't let me get close to boys. He was way too over protective and it drove me crazy.

"Is _that_ the problem?" He asked again.

"No." I snapped. "There is no problem. I'm just not a happy person."

"There has to be a reason Zuria." His voice was suddenly gentle.

"No Dad, there doesn't _have_ to be a reason." I felt my temper being set off but didn't really care. "I'm just a naturally bitter person. Just like you."

"Zuria, I was bitter after a very traumatic experience. But then I gradually became happy again." Fire Lord Zuko wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Please tell me what's going on. You used to tell me everything."

"Yeah, when I was a little kid. I'm not a child anymore." I pulled away from him.

"I know you're not." His voice was quiet now. "You're not the same little girl who would sit on my lap and feed turtle ducks with me. You're a young woman who is isolating herself from the world."

"No. I'm isolating myself from _your_ world." I immediately regretted saying it. The pain in my dad's eyes was enough to break my heart. "Dad…I…"

"It's fine." He assured me.

"No. It's not." I sighed. "I don't know why I'm such a bitch. I can't help it."

"Zuria…" My dad drew me close again. "It's ok. I think you just have some of your Aunt Azula in you."

"That's not funny." I muttered into his shoulder. I had never met my Aunt Azula but I knew everything about her. When I was thirteen I had found a book about her in the library and became intrigued. She was currently in a prison where she was under major lock down along with my grandfather, Ozai. She had apparently lost her mind around the end of the war and had a break down after my parents defeated her in an Agni Kai. My dad tried talking to her but she just screamed.

"I know." He chuckled lightly. "So…will you work on your attitude?"

"Fine." I agreed.

"Ok. Well dinner is in an hour. It's just you, me, and your mother tonight." He informed me. I was surprised. It was hardly ever just me and my parents at dinner. Usually, nobles or visiting friends and family joined us.

"Alright." I hugged my dad before he got up and left.

XXX Dinner XXX

"Zuria, are you alright?" My mother asked after about thirty minutes. "You've hardly eaten a thing."

"Huh? Oh. Uh. Yeah. Just…thinking." I picked up a few noodles with my chop sticks and ate them slowly.

"Well you're apparently thinking very deeply about something." She pressed. "What is it?"

"Just this poem I found in the library." I shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Which poem?" My father inquired.

"'The night has a thousand eyes, while the day only one.'" I recited. "I was just thinking of how that makes a lot of sense."

"How so?" He asked before eating some of his roast duck. Ick. I had been a vegetarian for a year and didn't plan on changing that.

"Well it's impossible to feel alone at night because of all the stars gazing down at you." I explained. "During the day you have the sun. That's it."

"I never really thought about it that way before." The Fire Lady mused.

"I think that's why I love the night so much." I ate a few more noodles. "That and it's so peaceful."

"You are the only firebender I know that loves the night." The Fire Lord had a small smile on his face.

"That's what you get when a firebender and waterbender reproduce." I sighed as my parents chuckled. I didn't pay any mind when a few servants entered the dining room and began clearing plates. I jumped to my feet when my plate of berries was knocked over into my lap.

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness." A guy that I didn't recognize apologized and quickly began cleaning up the mess.

"It's ok." I actually giggled a little and brushed myself off. "Accidents happen. Trust me, I know."

"I'm still sorry Princess." The guy got back to his feet. I felt my heart race when he gazed at me with bright green eyes.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before." I asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm Zephyr, I'm from the colonies." He answered and kept his head bowed. I noticed that he had lightly tanned skin, short black hair, broad shoulders, and he was muscular. Not grossly muscular, but he definitely worked out. He couldn't have been older than eighteen.

"Right." I nodded. When my father cleared his throat I sat back down and bowed my head so the blush heating my cheeks wasn't visible. I watched the servants leave the room out of the corner of my eye. I looked back up when I didn't feel the heat in my cheeks anymore. "What?" I was getting a very strange look from both of my parents. My dad looked pissed off. My mom was beaming.

"Zephyr's kinda cute." My mom hinted.

"Mom!" I objected at the same time my dad did.

"Katara!" He was looking at her incredulously.

"What? I think they would be adorable together." She was still smiling.

"Katara…no." He was scowling.

"Um…I'm getting kinda uncomfortable so could I be excused?" I pleaded.

"Go ahead." My mom allowed. I quickly got to my feet and left the room. I decided to go to the garden and get in some bending practice. Once I was there I furrowed my brows. A few of the turtle ducks were quacking like crazy. I walked over to them and kneeled down so that I could see what they were crowding.

"Oh no." I breathed when I saw one of the older turtle ducks laying on the grass, covered in blood. There were feathers everywhere. "Ow!" I hissed when one of the other turtle ducks nipped my finger.

"Princess Zuria, is something wrong?" Hana asked from behind me.

"One of the turtle ducks was attacked." I moved so she could see.

"A cat must've gotten into the garden." She laid her hands on her hips. "I have told everyone to keep cats out of the palace for this reason but does anyone listen? Of course not!"

"Hana, will you get Vivek? We should bury it." I gently lifted the turtle duck from the ground.

"Oh Princess, you shouldn't-"She was cut off when I raised my brows at her.

"Hana, please get Vivek." I repeated in a tone that demanded that she obey.

"Yes Princess." She walked away quickly. I looked down at the turtle duck in my arms and sadly stroked her shell. I couldn't help but think of when my father and I had sat in this very garden, feeding these creatures together.

_XXX __Flashback__ XXX_

_A younger, happier me was sitting in my father's lap beside the small pond in the beautiful garden of the Fire Palace. I was about five years old, wearing cute little pink robes with my silky black hair in a top knot. _

"_Daddy I wanna feed the duckies!!" I exclaimed eagerly. _

"_Ok Zuria." He chuckled and handed me a small piece of bread. I tossed the bread in the water and giggled when a bunch of turtle ducks crowded around it. I looked up at my dad with a bright smile. _

"_I love you daddy." I giggled when he kissed my forehead. _

"_I love you too baby girl." He smiled. _

"_I'm not a baby!" I protested. _

"_You'll always be my baby." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. _

_XXX __End of Flashback__ XXX_

I had tears in my eyes by the time Hana returned with Vivek.

"Where's my father?" I asked when they were in front of me.

"I believe the Fire Lord is in his study." Vivek answered.

"Thank you." I handed him the limp turtle duck. "Please make sure she's buried somewhere she won't be disturbed."

"Yes Princess." Vivek nodded. I ran out of the garden and straight to the Fire Lord's study, ignoring strange stares and questions about the blood on my shirt. I knocked on the large, somewhat plain door quickly.

"Come in." My father's voice called. I opened the door and rushed over to his desk. "Zuria, what happened? You're covered in blood." He got to his feet and looked at me worriedly. I didn't answer, I embraced him tightly. He seemed startled at first but soon his arms were around me.

"I love you daddy." I pulled back just enough to look up at him.

"I love you too ba-"He caught himself. "Zuria."

"I'll always be your baby." I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What brought this on?" He asked gently. "I'm not objecting, but I'm curious."

"I was just thinking about when I was five and we would sit in the garden together." I explained quietly. "I miss that."

"I miss that too." He held me closer. "Zuria why are you covered in blood?"

"A cat got into the garden and killed a turtle duck." I answered. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "Vivek's burying it."

"Ah. So is that what brought those memories back?" He guessed.

"Yes." I nodded. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tighter.

**XXX**

**Well that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed a little cute moment between Zuko and his daughter. I actually cried a little when I was writing it. Probably because I used to be daddy's little girl but now I only get to see him every other weekend. (My parents are divorced. Ugh.) **

**Don't worry, Zuko and Zuria will definitely be butting heads a lot more but I just wanted to show you that they **_**are**_** close. It's just that Zuria is growing up and she and Zuko are so alike that they can't help but fight. **

**My birthday is TOMORROW so make sure you review. It can be your present to me!!**

**And TEN POINTS to anyone who can name the songs that the chapters are named after. **

**Bye Loves! **


	3. Kissing Beats Over This Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I think I just died a little inside. **

**XXX**

I extinguished my fire daggers and turned to Vivek who was standing at the entrance to the garden. My father insisted that I need to be protected just in case something happened. I wasn't exactly sure why though. Nothing ever happened in the palace. The most exciting thing that happened here was when there was some type of scandal with the servants. Last month a young maid got pregnant by a guard who was already married. She still claims to this day that she was forced by a masked man in an alley. Everyone told her that if she were going to have an affair with a married man then she should've had the common sense to be using the prevention herb.

"Hey Vivek?" I walked closer to the middle aged man.

"Yes Princess?" He bowed his head slightly. I always wondered how he seemed to move so easily in his armor. It looked like it would be nearly impossible to walk in, let alone fight in.

"Would you please spar with me? My father's too busy and my mother…well I don't really like sparring a waterbender. For some reason it bugs me." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Miss but your father gave me direct orders not to spar with you." Vivek gave a shrug of his own. "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"That man does everything in his power to annoy me, doesn't he?" I grumbled. The fact that my own father would criticize me like that really took a stab at my pride.

"He simply doesn't want to see you injured." Vivek explained.

"Whatever." I looked around and noticed Zephyr making his way down the hall. "Hey, Zephyr, come here." I watched him stop and his eyes widen fractionally when he saw who was calling him. After a moment he hurriedly made his way to me.

"Yes Princess?" He bowed.

"Are you a bender?" I inquired.

"Uh, yes Princess." He seemed a little thrown by the question.

"Would you like to spar with me?" I motioned for him to stand up straight.

"Sure…?" He looked at Vivek who heaved a heavy sigh. I kicked off my boots.

"Fabulous." I took off my shirt and pants so that I was in my black breast bindings and matching shorts. "Are you going to spar in your uniform?" I tipped a brow at him.

"Oh. Uh. No Princess." He peeled off his deep red robes and set them under the tree with my clothes. He was now in a pair of baggy black pants. I couldn't help but notice his amazing abs and pecks. Oh dear Agni…his biceps were incredible. I shook my head of the thoughts and brought myself back to reality.

"You can call me Zuria if you want." I took out my crown. "Hold this for a second." I placed it in his hand. He seemed completely taken aback by this. I rolled my eyes and untied a black ribbon from my ankle to pull my hair into a top knot. "Thank you." I took my crown back and placed it in my hair.

"You're welcome Pri-"He was cut off when I gave him a look. "You're welcome…Zuria."

"Ready?" I took a pose. He nodded and took a pose somewhat like mine. "The only rule is, don't let me win. If you hold back, I won't."

"Ok." He had the hint of a smirk gracing his perfectly shaped lips. I shook my head a little and sent a fireball at him. He easily dodged it but didn't counter my move. I narrowed my eyes and threw a few quick jabs, sending fireballs his way. He blocked them and once again didn't counter the move.

"I said not to hold back." I reminded, feeling very annoyed.

"Well I really don't feel comfortable attacking you." He explained.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" I gritted my teeth when he nodded. "Well let me show you what this girl can do." I was pissed off now. My hands created blue fire and his eyes widened again. I smirked and took a deep breath through my nose. I sent a few fireballs at him and this time he dodged them and countered every one of my moves. We continued getting closer each time one of us attacked the other.

"Ok. I admit it, you're good." Zephyr was breathing hard, as was I. My tan skin was glistening with sweat.

"I hope you're good with hand to hand combat." I gracefully got closer to him and brought fire daggers to my hands.

"Of course I am." He smirked and began blocking my attacks. A few minutes later we had somehow managed to get ourselves into a very interesting position. He had a foot between mine and our faces were a mere inch from each other. Our arms were tangled together and our chests were both heaving. I leaning back slightly so my back was arched.

"You're a chauvinistic pig." I told him, still breathing hard.

"Not anymore." He was smirking again, a smirk that would melt anyone's heart. And that's exactly what it did. I gazed into his bright green eyes and felt myself falling for him.

"Princess? Lunch is in one hour." Hana said from somewhere to my left.

"Ok." I murmured, not breaking my gaze with Zephyr. "I guess we should probably wrap this up."

"I suppose so." He agreed quietly. I flipped over him and grabbed his arms. I knew he had let me do it but at the moment I really didn't care.

"Gotcha." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok. You got me." He chuckled. I released him and picked up my clothes.

"That was fun. We should spar more often." I was smiling.

"Definitely." He picked up his own clothes.

"See ya." I turned and made my way out of the garden. Once I was back in my room I leaned back against the door and laid a hand over my racing heart.

___---___---___

I was staring down at the rice in my bowl. I picked up a few grains with the chopsticks in my hand and dropped them back in the bowl. I was stuck in the dining room with two other girls. My father was meeting with their fathers so I was stuck eating with them. My mind wandered back to Zephyr for the umpteenth time since I had left him in the garden. I had never had a crush on a boy before and had no idea how to deal with it. I wanted to get to know him better but wasn't sure how without seeming completely obvious. Maybe I could ask him to accompany me into the city for the festival that was going on later that night. I wasn't allowed to go alone so I could ask him to be my escort. But that might make me even more obvious. Ugh. Why is being a teenager so difficult?!

"Princess?" A girl's voice broke into my thoughts. "Princess Zuria?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry I guess I zoned out there." I sat up straight and turned my attention to the always annoying Uki. Uki was sixteen and the daughter of a very important nobleman. She was a little shorter than me with dark brown hair that was always done in a very fancy looking bun. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was pale and porcelain-like. She had deep amber eyes and very delicate features. She was currently wearing a silk robe and lots of jewelry. Ick.

"Right. Well I was wondering what your opinion on Adelita is." She nodded towards a girl to my left. Adelita was a pretty and quiet girl. She was seventeen and her father was a nobleman with a lot of power but she didn't brag about it. She had soft black hair that was usually down and covering her hazel eyes. Her skin wasn't as pale as other Fire Nation girls and her features were more defined. Adelita, though very beautiful and rich, usually kept to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked though I didn't really care.

"Well_ I_ think that she's crazy for wanting to go to Ba Sing Se University." Uki explained with disgust.

"How so?" I inquired.

"She shouldn't be focusing on furthering her education." Uki said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She _should_ be focusing on finding a husband."

"I really think that's Adelita's business." I informed the extremely annoying girl.

"Well it's still crazy." She showed me her left hand where a gold band with a large diamond was currently residing. "I'm being smart and getting married in a month."

"Well I think Adelita's doing the smart thing by going to the university." I looked at Adelita who was giving me a small smile. "Good luck."

"Thank you Princess." Adelita's voice was quiet. I nodded and looked up when a few servants entered the room, Zephyr included. I felt a smile grace my lips when he took the bowl from in front of me with a small smirk. He brushed the back of my hand with his fingertips, causing my heart to have a spasm. When the servants left the room again Uki was looking at me with pure disgust.

"What?" I asked when she curled her lip a little.

"You like one of your servants." She shuddered.

"As if that's any of your business." I muttered.

"It is when every man you're involved with could one day become the ruler of our country." She stated in a very matter-of-fact way. "I, for one, would so much rather have a noble become the Fire Lord instead of some pathetic servant."

"Well then it's a very good thing your opinion means absolutely nothing to me Uki." I was borderline glaring at her now.

"My opinion means everything Zuria." Uki's lips curved into a malicious smirk.

"Remember who you're speaking to Uki." I hardly ever played the Royalty Card but this seemed like an appropriate moment. "You have disrespected your princess; and by doing so you have disrespected my father, the Fire Lord."

"But-"Her smirk was gone and she actually looked scared.

"You may leave now." I remained seated as she shakily got to her feet and left.

"You just dismissed Uki." Adelita stated with disbelief.

"Yep. And I am _so_ going to be hearing about it later." I sighed.

"You had every right to do what you did Princess." Adelita assured me.

"Thanks." I got to my feet along with her when my father and two men entered the dining room.

"Adelita, come." One of the men ordered. Adelita walked over to her father obediently. Once they were gone my father leaned against the wall and heaved a heavy sigh.

"What happened to make Uki have such a hissy fit?" He asked, sounding about ten years older than he was.

"She pretty much said she would be choosing my future husband." I leaned against the wall next to him. "So I told her that she disrespected me which meant she disrespected you. Then I dismissed her."

"So you didn't do anything wrong?" He looked down at me with his warm honey golden eyes.

"I don't think I did." I shrugged. "Well I'm going to go hang out in the library. See ya Dad." I left the dining room and made my way to the huge library. My lips curved into a smile when I saw Zephyr sitting on the floor with his back resting against a bookshelf. He had a book that I immediately recognized as my father's recollections of the Hundred Year War. I quietly made my way over to him and sat on the floor beside him. He looked up, startled.

"Princess! I uh…I was just…" His voice trailed off when I placed a finger to his lips.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone that you took a break to read." I clasped my hands in my lap.

"Thanks." He closed the book in his hands. "The Fire Lord's just a really interesting person. I started reading and couldn't stop."

"I know what it's like." I took the book and flipped through the pages. "I've read this book about fifty times. It's my favorite."

"Yeah it's addicting." He agreed. "There's just one thing that I don't understand. The Fire Lord tells how much he loved your mom when he tied her to the tree but then he still attacks her all the time. And he even betrays her in Ba Sing Se. I don't get that."

"Well he cared more about regaining his honor than love." I handed the book back to him. "His priorities weren't quite in order at the time. He straightened them out on the Day of Black Sun though."

"My parents use to tell me that Fire Lord Zuko really turned the world around. He's the best ruler the Fire Nation has seen in over a hundred years." Zephyr placed the book back on the shelf.

"Are your parents here in the palace too?" I inquired.

"No. They died when I was thirteen." He lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I laid a hand on his. "How did they die?"

"They were caught in a storm while on their way home from a trip on Whale Tail Island." He answered in a low voice.

"I'm really sorry Zephyr." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright." He looked up and gave me a small, sad smile. "It was four years ago."

"You're seventeen?" I couldn't take my eyes from his bright green orbs.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "And you're fifteen."

"Mhm." I was aware that we were moving closer to each other but was too lost in his eyes.

"You're very…different from what I expected Zuria." He nearly whispered. "You're not the spoiled prissy princess I imagined you would be."

"Thank you?" My brows knitted together. When he glanced at my lips my entire body tensed.

"What's wrong?" He backed up a little.

"I've never…kissed a boy before." I admitted, a blush heating my cheeks as I looked down.

"Really?" He grasped my chin when I nodded. "Well…" He leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as fireworks were set off inside me. He apparently felt the same fireworks because he placed his free hand on my waist and pulled me closer. He pulled back after a few moments and smiled at me. "You can never say that again." I searched his eyes and found nothing but adoration and happiness. I smiled right back at him.

**XXX **

**I'm such a romantic. I can't help it, I just am. Zephyr and Zuria are falling for each other. They're falling hard. But what will Zuko say when he doesn't want boys anywhere near his little girl? And to top it off Zephyr is a servant. Not at all appropriate for the Fire Princess. Dun dun dun! Lol Well review, favorite, set alerts because that'll make me happy. **

**Bye Loves!**


End file.
